Leaving
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: The reason Ellis had wanted to leave was because of Nadie. NadiexEllis, set during and after the final episode. 62 of 100 themes. -Oneshot-


**Leaving**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** First attempt at El Cazador, shoujo-ai/yuri content, basically a retelling of the last episode(oh, I'm so adventurous), kissing, fluff, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own El Cazador de la Bruja, nor any of its characters. I make no profit from this fanfiction and copyright infringement is not intended.

Used as 62. Magic of the 100 themes challenge because Ellis is a witch, and yes, I am cheating a lot by doing this.

--

The reason Ellis had wanted to leave was because of Nadie.

Though she had enjoyed their time together in that little village with the nice old couple, she could see that Nadie was getting too close to other people. The red-haired woman was very friendly by nature, so people warmed up to her quickly, and she repaid the favour by giving them attention when they spoke to her. Ellis preferred it when she had her attention on her instead.

And she wanted her all to herself.

It was selfish; she knew that. But she would do anything Nadie asked of her; was quite prepared to marry the sheriff if that was what Nadie wanted, as long as Nadie was still hers.

Yet it was not that simple; the sheriff was interested in Nadie instead, though his son acted like he didn't like her much. Luckily, Pedro seemed too nervous and flustered to tell her himself, which she was grateful for. Ellis did not want Nadie to know. Life was simpler when it was just the two of them, and she did not want things to complicate again.

Because of their pasts, everything could go horribly wrong, and though the old couple did not care, Ellis knew it would not last. Other people would learn of a witch in the village and come searching her out, and possibly harm others until they got her.

She didn't want that to happen either.

It was better when they were on the road. Better when they were together, without anyone else.

She found it hard not to use her powers now that she had unlocked them, but because she had Nadie, everything was okay. Nadie was all she needed. In fact, she was even all she wanted. Things had been tough when they were travelling, but she had barely ever felt sad when Nadie was around. She felt cared for, and loved, and although she got jealous a lot, she trusted Nadie, and loved her with all her heart.

When she had noticed the redhead's pauses during their work, she had seen the look of boredom and blankness on her face, and become worried. Yet every time she asked, Nadie had said she was fine. So Ellis had dropped the subject, but she had noticed her friend's restlessness was growing by the week.

At times, Nadie would look at the drawer where she kept her gun, and the blonde would know exactly what was running through her mind. The days in which she hunted for her bounty were not forgotten, and definitely were missed. This made Ellis feel guilty. It was somewhat her fault after all; Nadie had given up her life of catching prey when their journey had ended, just to stay with her.

In fact, Nadie had even died because of her; had shot herself after shooting the blonde and had died alongside her.

If they had stayed dead, then Ellis supposed she would have felt guilty. But they had been brought back, and together, had shot Rosenberg dead with one bullet. That had been the last time Nadie had used her gun before they had set off again.

When Blue-eyes had visited and mentioned Ricardo and Lirio were on another journey, Nadie had looked so sad before her face had filled with longing. It had only been there for a brief moment, but Ellis had spotted it; watching her even as her expression had changed to surprise at the news of the boomerang. No one else had been watching at the time, but Ellis doubted that anyone but herself would have noticed the changes on the redhead's face as her expression changed so often in those few seconds.

That was when she had first put out her offer of going on another journey, but Nadie had only chastised her and rejected it, though it was plain to Ellis that she truly desired it.

But then they had been attacked by the 'gay guys', and had fought to get them in jail instead to protect their new-found family and friends. After they got control over the situation, everything had seemed to be fine; no one had been particularly hurt, and the men were rendered helpless. However, when the sheriff had come in and ran to Nadie, Ellis had taken her gaze away for a moment, and that had been all it had taken for the two men to get the upper hand once more.

Unfortunately, they had been forced to use their skills at that point, and as the men were arrested, they had gone to pack their bags. Roberto and Nina had gone upstairs after them and they had revealed their identities in the safety of what had been their room, expecting the couple to want them to leave. But they had instead begged them to stay, offering many solutions until Nadie had begun to cry at their heartfelt sentiments.

It was then that Ellis had voiced that they were going to go, and when asked why, she had confessed just how much she loved the redhead, looking at her the whole time. Urging her to go with her again caused Nadie to agree, and they had set out that same day.

Saying goodbye on the grass, the blonde momentarily doubted Nadie's drive to leave when she was hugged fiercely by Nina. Yet her doubt was unfounded as the redhead had gotten into the car with her, and had driven off. They had waved to their friends as they left, and decided on seeing Lirio and Ricardo as they had driven toward the mountains, going wherever they felt was the right direction.

Their peaceful life had definitely been nice, and something that they deserved, but Ellis knew they had both struggled to keep it that way. They were unused to it; still wanted to be themselves, and only a journey could give them a life they could handle without worrying for other people's safety.

Though they had only been on the road a few hours, the freedom was beginning to sink in, and it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from their chests as the wind blew through their hair. Beside her, she heard Nadie let out a sigh, glancing over to see a smile on her face that she hadn't seen on the redhead in months. It was reassuring, and she could not help but feel happy at the sight of it. Everything felt right.

"Hey…Ellis?" The words were spoken softly, as if Nadie was unsure of herself, drawing the blonde's attention easily. She looked over, but before she could say anything, the redhead had continued on without her. "I love you, too."

"…Nadie…" Leaning over the seat, Ellis stroked back some of the red bangs in front of Nadie's cheek, pressing their lips together as Nadie turned, not expecting the touch. Slamming her foot down on the breaks, Nadie moved to wrap her arms around Ellis' slender back, kissing back eagerly.

Tugging the redhead to the backseat where they could have more room, Ellis figured that since it was already starting to get dark, they would have to camp outside tonight anyway. Whether they camped a few miles further down the road or not wouldn't make too much difference. And she felt Nadie agree silently as hands moved down her back, sliding up a thigh and under her dress.


End file.
